Fairy Tail high school:Betting a bit of love
by Dicistar11
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the most popular girl in school. She's having great time. But what she doesn't know is that a simple bet will change her life for ever.


NORMAL P.O.V.

It was a cloudy day and Lucy was walking down the street. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Lu-chan!" a familiar voice screamed. "Levy-chan" Lucy said. They hugged each other and smiled. "I missed you!" they both said at the same time and started laughing. "It'll rain soon." Levy said. "Lets go in." and they went to class.

"Lucy you're back!" all the girls shouted and they started chatting. "Did you have fun on your vacation?" Lisanna asked."You know. We should celebrate."Erza said." Hey girls. Lets have a sleepover at my place."Lucy add.

NATSU'S P.O.V.

_Stupid girls. Can't they do anything except shopping and chatting. They're the most annoying persons in the world._"Hey flame head. Looking at girls again. You're so perverted."Gray teased me."He said that while stripping."I teased him back. Gray flushed and started looking for his clothes. _I changed my mind. He's more annoying._"Yo Natsu." someone called me."Oh hey Loke." I greeted him back."Good morning class." teacher came in."Have a sea

LUCI'S P.O.V.~LUNCH~

"Hey Lucy! Is it true that we have a cheerleader practice after lunch?" Levy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I can't go."

"Oh. Ok. By."

"By."

I sighed. "C'mon girls. Lets go to the gym ."

~SLEEPOVER~

"Are we all here?" I asked."Yeah." Erza sighed."Lets watch a movie."Levy said. We all agreed with her and I went to make us some popcorn."Hey Lucy. We are all wondering why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Lisanna said. "I'm not so into dating right now." I answered."Did you ever kissed a boy?" Mira asked."No."I've said."What about a date?"That was Cana. She's into that kind of stuf. I just shook my head and looked at their surprised faces. They were so funny that I start to laugh. First to speak was Erza:"You know, I don't think that's so bad."The others were shocked."Lucy you're crazy. You mean you never went on a date?"Cana repeated. "No ,I wasn't ." I started to blush."Lu-chan, you need a boyfriend." Levy said."What are you talking about. I can get any guy I want." I lied.

"Oh yeah. Want to bet."

"You're on!"

"But you can't chose any guy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll chose you one."

"Bring it on."

"You have to get Natsu."

"Not flame freak. I think I'm starting to feel sick."

"Are you giving up?"

"No way!"

"You have one week. Deal."

"Deal."

NORMAL P.O.V.~NEXT DAY

Lucy slowly walked in the classroom looking for a certain pink haired boy. She was determined to show Levy she can get a guy to ask her out. Suddenly she heard screaming behind her. She quickly turned around to find Gray and Natsu fighting. Again. They always fight. It's not even funny anymore. Usually she'd separate them by kicking their asses. But now she couldn't ,because like that Natsu will never ask her out. She knelt down and asked why are they fighting. Again."He started it!" they said at the same time. Lucy giggled and smile at them. They looked at her with 'what the hell' look."Now be good boys and stop fighting because if teacher sees you, you'll have to go to the principle." she said nicely. They gulped and took their seats. Lucy was so surprised that they did it that she almost fell when she was trying to stand up.

NATSU'S P.O.V.

_What just happened? I don't get it. Why was she so nice to me? And she giggled. Hm. Maybe she's on drugs? I'm so tired. I'll just take a nap. It's boring anyways._

"Natsu. Hey Natsu. Wake up." Someone whispered in my ear."Five more minutes." I murmured. "Let me handle it." a very annoying person said. "HEY FLAME HEAD!WAKE UP OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" he shouted. I jumped and head butted him "WANNA GO STRIPPER!"I shouted even louder."YOU'RE ON!"We were about to fight when something warm and soft touched my cheek. I looked at the person who was doing it. It was no one other than the most popular girl in school. Lucy Heartfilia was staring at me with the most beautiful and scarier eyes I've ever seen. I stopped immediately just looking at her. "Don't fight boys. It's Friday." She turned around and said:"Come with me Natsu. I need to talk with you." I followed her like a lost puppy. I know I look ridiculous but I just couldn't help myself.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Lucy wait. Luce." Natsu screamed behind me. I stopped."What's wrong? Why do you need me?"_I don't need you, idiot!_ I faked my smile. _Boy this is hard._"Um. Well. In fact I was wondering if you would like to be my study partner?"I said."But why me?"he asked."Because all the others already have one and you're the only one left."I couldn't hide annoyingness in my voice."Oh."He looked kind of disappointed. _Why does it have to be him. I would like anyone better than him. I bet that's why she said him. That Levy._"Fine by me." He agreed."Ok. Lets go to your place."he looked at me surprised" Why not yours?"

"Because I said so."

"You mean you're not scared I would try something on you?"

"If you will Erza won't go easy on you"

"I know that. Come on Luce."

He dragged me to his house. It's nothing special but it's very worm inside. Even so I don't think he cleans much. "Just relax and feel like home while I'll go change."I sit on a bed which was surprisingly soft and fluffy. _I would have never guest_ _that he lives in a place like this. I wonder where his parents are?_"I'm back!" he jelled. "Omg Natsu. Put some clothes on!" I covered my eyes._ I didn't know he has so many muscles. He looks so… so…_I blushed at that thought."What are you talking about? I have my clothes on!"_Yeah right ._"Only your pants. Put a shirt on!"_Quickly._"But it's so hot here. Just handle it dummy."

_I can't focus on a project if I keep smelling his cologne and watch at his muscles. Ugh I can't handle this! "_Natsu I'll go home now. We'll continue this tomorrow

"Sure. By." And I'm off.


End file.
